The Blood Child
by Crimson Rose97
Summary: Set after Darren changed the past, he changed pretty much everything. But what he did was made way for a new player in the game. After years of torment and abuse, a very young half vampire was founded by members of the Cirque Du Freak, dealing with the demons of her past, the Cirque gave her a new name and a new life... And her name, is Nyx.
1. Prologue

Deep within a remote forest in the middle of one could say was absolutely nowhere, the cottage was hidden by thick trees, it was almost virtually impossible to find if one was looking.

The sky blackened as the night rolled over past the midnight hour, screams filled the once peaceful cottage.

A young woman was fighting off a dark intruder that had broke into her home. This metallic taste coaxed everyone's tongues as fires erupted from the woman A witch was what the woman was. Spells casted and fire ignited attempting to either scare off the intruder, or kill him.

Hiding in a broom closet, a young child, around 4, helplessly watching from the cracks of the door as the man and her mother fought.

"Whatever you want, I can't give you!" The woman cried, trying to lead this creature away from the closet.

"_If Lady Evanna could do it, why not every other witch?!_" the man shouted as he continued the assault.

The child was in tears as she had no choice but to watch this unravel, what was once a peaceful night turned into a night of horror.

How did this man find them? Who was Lady Evanna? Fear and confusion overwhelmed the child.

This man wasn't human from what the little girl could tell, he was able to fend off her mother's attacks, his speed was undoubtedly not normal, as he moved in a blur. And he was strong. Holes where he missed his hits were apparent, deep slash marks from his long sharp nails. He was tall, ragged dark hair and green eyes. He had this diranged, insane look on his face and this creepy smile as he caused the woman pain.

The man liked causing pain.

The creature managed to overrun the witch, throwing her on the ground with such brute force the tiles broke on impact.

"I-I can't bare children!" She cried out as the man continued the assault. "I-I can't I swear!"

There were some words exchanged but the child in the closet didn't hear anything. She didn't even hear what her mother just said. She covered her ears to block out the screams and shouts.

Eventually, all those screams turned to blood gurgles and soon died out. Fear and curiosity, the young girl scooted closer to the door, looking through the cracks. Her eyes widened when she saw the man over her mother, mouth on her neck ...Drinking her blood.

The child slowly backed away from the door, she ended up knocking a broom down and it hit her head.

That was when she made her mistake.

"Ow!" The four year old cried out from the hit.

Not two seconds later, the man pulled the door open wide, blood dripping from his lower jaw.

The two stared at each other, one in absolute horror and the other one just curious. He tilted his head curiously like a cat before that creepy smile widened. "Well then, this is a predicament."

The nightgown the child wore were soaked from soiling herself. She looked to the body that on the ground behind the man, fearing that she was next to die by this demon's hands.

She looked back up to the man who was now crouching down to get to the child's level. The girl hugged herself and scooted as far away as she could get in the back of the closet.

"P-please...don't hurt me…" the little girl whimpered. Her English was broken, as if she was just learning the language, as if it wasn't her native tongue

"Oh little peapod, I'm not going to hurt you." the man said, raising a bloody hand and pet her long white hair. "My my, you have such pretty hair. You look nothing like that cow behind us." He chuckled, seeing the child trying not to look at him, fearing that he might do something.

"Well, I can't just leave a tiny thing here all by your lonesome." He mocked, that smile creaked before he grabbed the child and dragged her out of the closet.

* * *

_30 years later…._

"Hurry up, Sam! These boxes are not going to carry them themselves!" Evra Von shouted at the young blonde headed boy. Walking in a lone storage tent with a crate full of knickknacks and souvenirs for the performance tonight.

The Cirque Du Freak was currently stationed in a lush field close to a small village. They originally set this place up as sort of a rest spot since half of the performers were on holiday leave. Cormac Limbs did make a return so a show was going to happen that evening.

"Ok, ok, these are heavy!" Sam Grest whined as he placed a crate of bottles on a shelf. "So, Mr. Tall makes all of these toys?" the curious twelve year old asked the snake boy.

"Yeah, he does." Evra said before something in the tent fell, causing the two boys to jump with a shout.

Sam ran over to Evra and hid behind him, wanting the snake boy to protect him. "Something is in here!"

"Calm down!" Evra hissed at him before waiting for a moment. At first there was nothing, thinking one of the boxes just fell from being stacked wrong.

Another moment passed, the two boys noticed some movements in the far corner of the tent. There was this loud raspy breathing that attracted the two.

Evra quickly grabbed one of the bottles to use to defend themselves before shouting. "Hey! Come out here now!" It wasn't usual to have random thieves wandering in the camp, but they did have the right to protect themselves and the inventory that they use as profit in the Cirque.

Sam stayed right behind Evra, wanting to see what was happening, if the Wolfman had escape, he was taking off running. No questions asked.

"You're surrounded, come out of there nice and slow. You're trespassing!"

The two boys walked over behind a shelf, they faced the trespasser.

Evra immediately dropped the bottle. "Oh my god…" He muttered, eyes widened. Sam gasped loudly to see the person cowering in the corner.

It was a child, an eight year old from what they could guess, the night gown she was wearing was way too small and torn and ripped. Her dull, dirty white hair was unruly long, down past her ankles. Dirty, smelly, there was dried blood in her frail hands, her bones were sticking out from lack of food and nourishment.

Along her arms and legs, the two boys saw deep cuts, bruises...

Staring up at the two, there was no light in her eyes, dull and almost no life. Her left eye was a dull greenish blue...and her right eye was a crimson red.

Evra knelt down to her. "Hey…" He calmly said, having Sam slowly back away. "Sam, please go find Mr. Tall." He told him, not breaking eye contact of the young girl. "Hey there, it's okay now." He said. His heart just broke when he saw this little girl in this state. "I'm Evra Von, what's your name?"

The child didn't say anything, she looked up at the strange looking boy. Evra didn't know if she heard him or doesn't want to talk.

"Where did you come from?" Evra asked calmly. He slowly raised a hand to hold it out for her to grab it. "It's o-"

Out of fright, the young child let out a cry, her hand lashed out, cutting Evra's arm with her long sharp curved nails that were in desperate need of trim. Evra let out a yelp when she cut him before getting up.

And she ran away.

"Evra!" Sam shouted, going back over to the snake boy. The snake boy quickly pushed Sam out of the way and ran off after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called out. It was started to attract the other cirque performers, who all spotted the child. Ignoring the bleeding, stinging arm, Evra ran after her. "Come back!"

Running past Hans, he jumped. "Whoa whoa whoa! Evra who are you chasing?!"

"I-i don't know!" Evra told him. Just as he was about to catch up to the girl…

She flitted away.

"Whoa!" Evra skidded to a stop when he lost view of her.


	2. Chapter 1

"Now, tell me one more time, what happened?" Mr. Tall asked Evra the tall cirque leader tending to the deep cuts on the snake boy's arm. It was clear that his arm had needed stitches.

"I-I don't know honestly, sir." Evra said, grunting softly as he felt the needle piercing his scaly skin. Thanks to this special thread and powder in Mr. Tall's disposable, Evra wouldn't get a scar from her. "Sam and I were stacking boxes when we encountered this little girl. I tried to help her but she got scared and took off running." Evra explained.

After the incident, Sam had to go home. It frightened him to see the creepy little girl attacked him like one of those horror films the child once watched.

"And this little girl attacked you?" Mr. Tall pressed more.

"More like...how an injured animal lashes out, out of fear…"

"Hmm," Mr. Tall as he finished tending to the snake boy's arm. "Anything else?"

"Well...there is," Evra muttered softly.

"What is it?"

"I may be mistaken, but before I lost her… she _flitted_ like a vampire." And there were a few performers who actually witnessed this that could back Evra up on that statement.

Mr. Tall paused after that. Evra was not one for spilling false tales.

A child vampire… Mr. Tall had his shared run-ins with the bloodsucking creatures of the night. One of the fellow residents in this camp was a vampire.

But never Mr. Tall heard of a child that could flit, or attack one of his own.

At first he thought his sister, Lady Evanna, had finally taken in a suiter, a mate, and had conceived the next generation of vampires/vampaneze. But Hibernius would have heard news about this before the child was born.

"Are we going to find her?" Evra asked, snapping the circus owner out of his train of thought.

He would have to send a message out to his sister to learn more.

But given the facts Evra told him about the child, Evanna would never have one in such deplorable condition.

"The child you spoke of took off out of fear, I doubt she will return… but if she does, she will be welcomed." He stood up then, his head just inches touching the ceiling. "After tonight's performance, I will see what I can do about this matter."

"Thank you," Evra softly said. Seeing the little girl brought back some harsh memories of when he was abused and neglected by his previous owner.

* * *

After what was another successful show, the members had a little party to celebrate a job well done. But one member of the circus wasn't at the party…

Larten Crespley was in his tent, placing Madam Octa back on the little table that was placed next to his coffin. The orange haired, red cladded vampire sighed tiredly, scratching his long scar on his cheek.

These past two months were dreadful for him. Though he doubted he was going to see Steve Leopard anytime soon, that other boy however…

After he told Steve that he was unfit, the two were interrupted by a frightful scream. Darren Shan, screaming of fear, scurried off from the top balcony like a bat out of hell. But he wasn't alone, there was what looked like a little person. It's hood was down, revealing it's ugly gray skin and large green eyes.

And what happened before Lartin's eyes, that little person just suddenly vanished from thin air.

That night kept replaying in his mind. Months after that night, he kept feeling like something dreaded was going to happen to him. A feeling he couldn't shake.

Madam Octa felt her master was at ease, she tapped her legs in her cage loudly to get his attention. The vampire gave her a weary smile. "I am fine, my lady." He said softly.

Though, he didn't feel fine.

Sighing softly, he took his tin flute back out from his red coat. He placed the flute between his lips and began playing some notes for his lady spider. It was nothing special, just random notes to entertain his pet to get his mind off of what happened months ago.

But something happened when he played. Just playing those simple notes on the flute started something that threw him into a new _destiny_…

So...so hungry, the child's stomach achingly growled. Piles of field mice and a dog lay all around her, all drained of their natural crimson substance. Staying in the small woodland area, leaning against a big old oak tree, the child had curled up to a tight ball in cold chills, sweats, wheezily breathing heavily.

Not only she was terribly starving, she was also very sick. The young child had been on her own for two days now. Far from _Him_… the monster she feared for so, so long. She had gotten away.

She didn't know how far she ran, he and the child were playing the monster's favorite game: _Hunt.._ She was his prey, he would hunt and chase her and always catch her…

And he would prey on her…

This time, she got away. While running through the forest, she was running usually, but this surge of energy coursed through her body, like electricity. Then, everything became a blur. Like she was running normally but the world around her was going by faster.

Next thing the child knew, she was in a place she didn't recognize but kept flitting on.

And now she was here, starving and sick.

The child drifted her eyes closed to try and sleep when the wind shifted direction…

And she heard the sounds of a flute playing. Despite years of torment and misery, she had forgotten most of her days before he came but she never forgot what music sounded like.

Though it was just simple notes, it brought this rush all over her body. This joyful rush…

It was faint but was able to turn her head towards the direction of the sound. The child got up and followed the sound.

All the way back to the Cirque Du Freak.


	3. Chapter 2

Following the sound of the flute playing, the child cautiously approached back to the Cirque Du Freak. The closer she came towards the sound of the flute, the more the delicious scent of food filled her nose. A roar rattled her stomach as hunger pinged her.

Sweet, hot, delicious food… she was already drooling just by thinking of food. After scavenging for scraps and bugs, she would give anything for nourishment…

The notes of the flute lead the child towards the back of the cirque, not knowing what may lie ahead. She was chased away by the green boy, whoever was playing the music notes might chase her away again, or finally put her out of her misery.

She didn't know which one was better.

The child stalked her way towards one of the freak's tents. Hiding behind a set of bushes, she watched and listened. The flute sounds lasted a few more moments before it urruptedly stopped.

After a moment of waiting, a tall red man with orange hair and a scar stepped out of the tent. The child's eyes widened a little, she could smell what that man was. Despite her being a dirty, smelly child, she knew what that man smells like. It strummed the fear cord from within her soul.

This man, no doubt about it, was a vampire.

A vampire like her: a vampire like Him.

The tall red man adjusted his cloak before he walked off.

The child remained hidden, frozen in the bushes. Though she never came in contact with another vampire before, she was scared. A constant feeling it would seem.

The ping of hunger was strong. Strong enough to defy any fear the little vampire had.

If she was right, then the red vampire may have some blood in store. He did, why not this guy.

Hunger and sickness can make one do ballsy things.

When the child felt like the coast was clear, she slipped away from the bushes and slowly went into the tent from the back. Inside of the tent was simple, a rack full of clothes and costume the man wears during a performance, his coffin sitting in a corner with a small table.

Resting a very colorful spider in a cage, a tin whistle, and a couple of bottles of red liquid.

The spider was pretty.

The child eyed at the bottles, staring intensely at it.

Awakened from her slumber, Madam Octa stared at the little girl. It made a warning hiss at her. Though most of her venom was drained from a goat earlier that night, she could still bite the intruder.

The little girl hissed back at the colorful bug before turning back to the bottles.

Standing in her tiptoes, the child makes a reach for a bottle. It's red, so...pretty looking. When she felt the bottle, the table tipped over and knocked everything over. Bottles fell over, a sound of a glass breaking on a small rock or something, and the spider cage landed on the ground.

The child jumped with a gasp, she retreated a foot from the mess. She stood frozen for a moment before the smell of blood hit her nose. She looked down and quickly spotted the broken bottle and it's spilled contents.

She dipped her fingers into the spilled blood and put them in her mouth. Enlightened by the taste, she grabbed one of the other bottles, fought to pull the cork off with her teeth. After a few tugs, she pulled it out and spat the cork out somewhere else and downed the bottle of it's precious stored blood. When emptied, she drops the bottle and grabs another one.

As she rummaged through the blood stash, Madam Octa crept closer to the child. After fallen off of the table, she was able to break free of the cage. The spider was close enough for the child to mistaken her for a bottle and picked her up.

The little girl screamed out of fright before throwing the spider and got up. She went to race out of the tent when she ran dead smack into something tall and solid…

Wearing red.

The child slowly raised her head up to see the orange haired man staring down at her. There was no telling how long he was there watching.

And he didn't look too happy to see the girl throwing his pet spider.

"Well, it seems you are in a predicament, my dear child."


	4. Chapter 3

The little girl looked up at the tall red vampire, her heart was just beating out of her little chest. Her legs trembled in fear of what the man might do to her. Had not only broken in where the vampire sleeps but she made a mess, drank his spared blood and threw the spider.

One can easily say that the little girl was in fact in trouble.

"So, do you have something to say about this?" Larten asked the little girl. Just like Evra, she did not answer. She only responded by trembling by the older vampire's menacing gaze. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The child didn't respond then. When he moved towards her, the child quickly backed away from him, backing as far as she could away from him before tripping over Madam Octa's cage and landed backwards, twisting her ankle, she whimpered and cried at the pain.

Larten's stare softened, realizing that she was truly not a threat. He took in what state she was in; wounds from abuse tattered on her arms and legs, very thin, her clothes were rags pretty much, and she was mute. Despite clearly telling that this child had not had a bath in good knows how long, there was also this sickly infectious smell coming off of her.

She looked incredibly sick.

"It is alright now," He sighed, getting down to her level to inspect her ankle.

Once the child saw his hand reaching out towards her, before he could ask if he could see her ankle, she reacted with a snarl, striking his hand, drawing blood on the palm and slipped past Larten and flitted out of the tent.

"What?!" Larten's eyes widened at that.

Did… did that just happen? A child who can flit?! He heard the stories around the camp but he had believed they were spreading false tales. But seeing it had changed his perspective.

He flitted after her.

The little girl flitted back into the forest, pushing back the pain of her ankle and ran as if the devil himself was after her. He was going to hurt her, everyone in this circus was going to hurt her. Again, and again, and again! She could hear her sire's godawful cackle echoing in her ears.

_Oh my sweet Pea, you better run! I'm going to catch you. _Her sire taunted her mind.

No! NO NO NO NO NO!

No more, no more, NO MORE!

Despite her consuming blood moments ago, her body was taking a troublesome toll, forcing her to slow down and stop next to a tree. Three miles away from the camp, and hopefully away from that other man. Her vision was getting blurry and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, her legs wobbled like jelly.

Her body was telling her to curl up and sleep but her head wants her to keep going. The child didn't think she could run anymore, in pain, utterly exhausted.

She cannot run.

She was about to curl up against the tree when she sensed someone coming. And he was coming up fast.

With a gasp, the child looked to where she was at, thinking of what to do. If she hides, she knew the vampire would find her eventually…

Too messed up to continue to run, there was only one thing she could do. The child grabbed a thick stick off of the ground, putting it in her mouth and quickly climbed up the tree as high as she could. Her nails dug into the bark to help her make way towards a branch ten feet up.

Crouching up top, she takes the stick out of her mouth and holds it in her hands and waits for him to come.

If there was one thing in her sickly state of mind, she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again. She was going to fight.

Even if he kills her, she'll try her best against him.

She waited.

Larten arrived where the little girl was before and stopped. "Where did she go?" he muttered softly. After one sniff, he looked up and the child was perched on the branch like a cat with a weapon.

When the child went to stand in response, readying to strike, she ultimately lost her balance when she got up too fast and she fell off of the tree and landed flat on the ground on her back and was knocked out cold. The older vampire sighed, shaking his head at her.

So much for fighting.

Rubbing where she clawed him, already healed from his spit, Larten slowly approached her. "Child?" he calls her. He knelt next to her body, examining what he could see, any broken bones from the fall and such. A bump on her head, a little gash where she hit her head but she looked fine for the most part.

The vampire gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead and grunted. "You feel like you are on fire," he muttered.

Bad memories when he had a fever came to his mind. Closing his eyes momentarily, trying to get that blasted memory out of the way so he could continue. He gently grabbed her small, frail wrists and opened both of her hands, staring at the ten tiny scars across her fingertips.

Tale-tell sign of a creature of a night.

Which one begs the question. "What are you? A small Vampaneze? Never heard of any taking children assistants." Larten said as he examined her. Recalling her single red eye, a trait the Vampaneze tend to have - purple skin, red eyes, nails and hair.

Before he could test her blood to make sure, his eyes noticed something on the one of the child's legs. The rag she was wearing was hitched up to where he could see a red half circular mark.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly pulled the gown up a little to see what it was and his heart dropped and his stomach twisted in sickness and horror.

Inside of her inner thighs were five fresh bite wounds, at least a couple of days old, stared back at him. One of the bites looked seriously infected, oozing this infectious pus from the mark, which would explain the smell he smelt moments ago.

And...he could tell that there was deep bruising around her pelvic area...

That got him to pull away from her and vomited to the side. Larten had never seen anyone like this before, and he himself has seen some horrendous things, seen plenty of monsters in his time…

"Larten," Mr. Tall called him when he approached the two vampires. He looked to the fallen child and the adult just emptying the contents of his stomach. His black eyes widened when he saw the little girl, and saw what injuries she had sustained. "This poor child…." Mr. Tall muttered.

Larten removed his red cloak off of him and carefully draped it over the child, keeping her warm. "She is very sick, one of her wounds is infected." he coughed softly, covering his mouth in the process before he gently picked the child up in his arms.

"Then take her to my trailer, I'll have a look." Mr. Tall said before his gaze saddened, seeing the tiny child.

A child who seriously just escaped from Hell.

The two retreated back to camp as soon as possible.

Evra was finishing cleaning up the mess of the afterparty with a few little people - whom this batch just through from Mr. Tiny.

Who was waiting in Mr. Tall's trailer…

After tossing some plates in a garbage bag, the snake boy looked up from where he was at and saw Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley returning, seeing the little girl from earlier bundled up and carried. With a gasp, he dropped the bag and ran towards them.

"You found her!" Evra smiled before seeing that she was out cold and breathing funny. "Is she alright?"

"We do not know." Larten muttered softly.

"I'll be tending to her once we get her to my trailer." Mr. Tall assured Evra.

"Oh...Wait you can't!" Evra called out, stopping them by running in front of them.

"What is the matter with you?" Mr. Tall asked Evra.

"You can't take her to the trailer yet, Mr. Tiny is in there waiting for you to come back." Evra told them.

Both Hibernous and Larten's eyes widened when Tiny was mentioned. This was not good at all for either one of them.

"Mr. Tiny can't see her, he might eat her or something." Evra said, fearing for the little girl.

Mr. Tiny thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Yes, I'll go and see what he wants, Larten, I would like you to take her to one of the campers and wait until I come back."

Larten nodded in response and got going.

"What would you like me to do?" Evra asked.

"You go with him." Mr. Tall said, fixing his hat before he goes and tends to his guest of horror.

"Yes sir," Evra said before running after Larten.

A moment later, the orange haired vampire opened the door to the small camper and brought the child inside, settling her down on the bed. She stirred and moaned a little but she continued to slumber.

When removing his hands away from her, Larten noticed there was a bit of blood on his fingertips. Some of her blood from her head wound.

There was a strange scent coming off of the blood. Larten sniffed the bit of blood real quickly. He did smell something distinctively familiar, and something else.

"Will she be alright?" Evra asked Larten, worried about the little girl. Then he saw the blood and finally seeing the gash, Evra got up and grabbed some paper towels from the towel roll, returning back to the bed and pressed the towel up against the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "Mr. Crespley?"

Larten didn't speak. His mind was a little preoccupied with the odd smelling blood.

Well, he needed to know if she was a vampire or a vampaneze. He licked the blood to test it.

"Sir?" Evra repeatedly tried to get his attention when he saw this look on the vampire's face.

Larten could not believe what he just tasted. She was a half vampire, and something entirely new to him. He stares at the excess blood on his hand. His body trembling before he gazed at the little girl.

"Mr. Crepsley? What's wrong?" Evra asked.

Larten quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the sink suddenly and, turning on the fauset frantically washed the child's blood with hot water and soap. Making sure there were no traces left on his skin before turning the sink off, going to the tiny fridge to grab a bottle of water and guzzling it down. Trying to dilute what he tasted…

He set the empty bottle aside, covering his mouth with his hand, looking over at the little girl.

As much as Larten hated to admit, something about her blood...was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, and that was from just a small lick. He looked at the girl in intensed horror.

"What...are you?" he asked in a hushed, feared whisper.


	5. Chapter 4

The early morning sun cascaded a beam of light through the blinds. The light shining down on the young vampire's face.

She turned and moaned before peeling her eyelids open. Staring up at a light brown ceiling, with the fan spinning around. An unfamiliar sight.

The child slowly sat up on the bed, looking around the room, not knowing that it was a travel trailer, she realized it was really small.

Climbing out of the bed, her feet felt the plush carpeting between her toes. It felt really soft and nice. When she stood, her legs wobbled and she lost balance, missed grabbing the bed and fell to the ground with an oof sound.

Her legs were numb, still asleep; no telling how long she was out. When she fell, the child noticed that she wasn't wearing the gown she had worn beforehand had been replaced with a much cleaner, whiter sleeveless nightgown. It was a lighter material but it draped down to her ankles.

Judging how she looked to her arms, she could see that she was washed as well.

While the little girl was taking in her new surroundings, Evra, along with a couple of Cirque members - Truska, the bearded lady, Hans and a couple of stagehands were gathering outside of the trailer.

All wanting to see the poor girl.

Evra stood on a box to peer in the window.

"So? How is she?" One of the helpers asked him.

"She's up and moving around." Evra said, watching her looking around.

Truska spoke but she sounded like a dying seal in her tongue.

"Snakey boy, translate please." Hans grunted, not understanding what she said.

"She just asked if the little girl looked hungry." Evra replied, turning his head around to look at Truska and did his best to reply to what she said. "And right now, I don't know."

Evra looks back and then lets out a giggle.

"What is she doing now?" Hans asked.

"Playing with the light switch." Evra giggled.

The child was flipping the switch in the trailer, eyes locked in the light on the wall with curiosity. Flipping it repeatedly on and off. Another thing she has never seen before.

So many things she has never seen before.

When she got bored of the light switch, the child walked over to the bathroom.

Something she did recognize, though very small. The child walked up to the sink, standing on her tiptoes, she jumped when she saw her reflection.

She hesitantly looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing the bandage on her head for the first time. Though she didn't look sick like before, her skin was still pale, still thin, but cleaner.

She pulled the bandage off of her head before peering back at her reflection. The child reached over and touched the glass.

Her eyes flashed back to one of the few times she was in front of a mirror… being pushed against it, being forced to watch the reflection of her sire taking advantage of her from behind. Feeling his disgusting breath on her skin….

The child grabbed a random object, she didn't know what she grabbed, but she let out a shout and threw it as hard as she could at the mirror. It shattered upon impact and backed away from it.

"What was that?" The child gasped when she heard Hans asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going in." Evra said.

The child scrambled out of the bathroom, she looked around in the tiny trailer for a place to hide. She looked before seeing the cabinet in the kitchen area just above the sink.

She jumped on the counter, opening the cabinet doors. She climbed inside, pushing the plates and cups around, just barely fitting inside and closed the doors and waited.

After telling everyone to stay behind, Evra knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is everything ok?" Evra asked.

And as usual, no response.

"I'm coming in," Evra calmly said before opening the door.

He didn't see the little girl inside. "Hello? Little girl?" He steps in, looking around.

Truska asked something in her tongue to Evra.

"I don't see her." Evra responded.

"Did she escape or something?" Hans asked, pushing himself in.

"Hans, don't be such a brute!" One of the stage hands hissed at him.

"No, none of the windows have been tampered with." Evra said.

The child slowly opens the door, cracking it to see what these people are doing. She sees Evra discovering the broken mirror.

"She broke the mirror...odd." Evra muttered

"Maybe she saw something ugly or a spider. Since...yano, she threw Larten's." Hans quipped.

The child covered her mouth to muffle her breathing, waiting and hoping they would just leave her alone.

"Man, I'm thirsty," Hans grunted, alerting the girl.

Oh crap.

Hans opens the cabinets and jumps back with a shout, falling right on the bed. "Oh shit!"

"What?! What is it?" Evra looks to Hans.

"Kid's in the bloody cabinet!"

The child whimpered from her spot as Evra looked at her.

"Oh, hello." He said calmly and slowly, hands up to show he meant no harm. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

Truska said something that only confuses the little girl.

"Say, why don't you come down from there." Then he heard the girl's stomach growling loud, probably the loudest Evra ever heard a belly growl.

Not even Rhamus could top it and he's the fattest person in the camp.

He looked over his shoulders at his Cirque mates. "Anyone got food?"

A moment later a stage hand brings back a couple of hot sausages on a stick.

"Thanks," Evra says as he grabbed a stick and held it up to the girl inside the cabinet.. "here ya go."

The girl blinked at the sight of it. The smell of actual cooked meat hurt her empty stomach, it smelled delicious.

She stared at the sausage before turning her attention to Evra, her near lifeless eyes glaring at him. Making her single red eye even more menacing.

As if she's asking what's the catch? She doesn't know these people.

Evra lets out a nervous chuckle, the glare was a little unsettling.

"It's totally fine, see?" He took a small bite of the sausage and chewed it. "Mmmhmm! So good!" He waved the stick in front of her. "See, it's safe, take it….please?"

The young vampire stared at Evra for a long time before she reached out, snatching the sausage out of his hand and taking a bite out of it.

"C-careful, it's hot!" He warned her.

The girl's eyes widened a little, she didn't care about it being scorching hot, the sausage was the best thing she had in a long time and began wolfing it all up till the stick remained and a belly not even close to be satisfied.

She looks at the Cirque with a look that was a bit unsettling to some. Wanting more food.

"You like that? Well, we got plenty." Evra said with a sly smirk, taking another sausage on a stick out to show her. Waving it at her.

She tried snatching it from the snake boy but he managed to avoid her. Keeping the food away from her. She hissed at him then.

"You can have another, if you come down here." Evra said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, we just want to help you." One of the stagehands said. Truska says something equivalent to that statement.

"I don't know, Snakey," Hans said, not liking the look on the little girl's face. "The kid looks like she wants to rip your face off."

Evra gave Hans a look before turning back to the girl. "Please? Look."

He placed the sausage on a paper towel and set it down on the ground and backs away from her.

She didn't look like she wanted to come out, but the power of hot food wins once again. The little girl slowly crawls out of the cabinet. She jumps and lands on her feet in a crouch.

She stared at the freaks before grabbing the sausage on the towel and began eating it. Savoring each bite she took.

Evra and the others began to lower their guard for a moment before hearing a knock.

"I think it's unwise for all of you to crowd up to her." Mr. Tall's voice made the cirque members jump.

"M-mr. Tall." Evra yelped before gulping. "She was hungry."

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything." Hans said, wiping his hand on his shirt.

The child's eyes widened when she saw the tallest man in the world!

Truska and Hans vacated the Trailer so the Cirque leader came in, having to bend a little to fit inside.

The little girl backed away from him and Evra, backing all the way to a wall.

"Don't be frightened little one," Mr. Tall said assuring. "Well looking at you, it seems you are doing well. How are you feeling?"

She just stared at him.

"Hmm," Mr. Tall stares at her. "I am Mr. Tall….miss…" he stared at her, trying to get her name. Searching for something at least, feeling his black, coal eyes upon her, the child felt something rattling in her head.

She made an uncomfortable sound, shaking her head and rubbing it, trying to get this feeling out.

"Interesting…" Mr. Tall said a moment later.

"What?" Evra asked.

"I… I cannot find her name." Mr. Tall muttered, scratching his neck.

"What?" Evra blinked. "You know everyone's name, you knew mine when we met."

"I know...but I cannot locate her name."


	6. Chapter 5

"What do you mean he couldn't find her name?" Sam Grest asked Evra as the two were out walking near a small creek.

The young snake boy scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Yeah, normally he would know your name before you even introduce yourself. He couldn't find it, or something."

"Hmm," Sam hummed, digging into his jar of pickled onions and tossing one in his mouth. "Well, she gotta have a name." He frowned when he saw her sickly state the other day.. One can't help but feel sorry for the child. "Maybe the reason Mr. Tall couldn't locate her name because she's blocking him."

Evra raised a brow at the human. "Blocking him?"

Sam nodded. "There are some studies that those who… experienced what she went through tend to put up a mental barrier. To protect themselves emotionally, mentally, I think. There's no telling how long she's….yano..."

"We don't know exactly what she went through…"

"I don't even want to know, but still, we can't keep calling her Little girl." Sam said.

"She hasn't been exactly verbal." Evra said to him, picking up a stick and starting swinging it, hitting some rocks and watching them fly off as they walked.

"She hasn't talked?"

"Too scared to."

Sam walked in silence for a moment then, popping a couple of more pickled onions in his mouth before speaking. "Well, we can give her a name, since we're the ones that found her. We can name her."

Evra gave him a skeptical look. "She's not some pet."

"Do you want to keep calling her Little Girl? There is also a chance that she doesn't even have an actual name."

Evra chewed on the inside of his cheek before sighing. "I guess you're right. Got a suggestion?"

Sam thought for a moment before suggesting, "How about Emery?"

"Nah, I don't think so. She doesn't look like an Emery."

Sam thought again. "Hmm, probably seeing her again might help."

"Oh no way." Evra quickly said. "Mr. Tall told us to give her space. To let her get adjusted before we head out." And not to mention he didn't know how the little girl would react around Sam since he's human. She might attack him for his blood…

That would not be good for anyone.

"So she's in that trailer all alone? What more reason to go and see her. She has to get used to people anyway! She may even open more up with kids her age" Sam exclaimed, pausing on their walk so he could face the snake boy.

"Did you forget that she clawed me?" Evra motioned his bandaged arm. He would have to check to see if the sutures had fallen out yet later.

And not to mention the little girl is a half vampire and there was no telling how actually old she was.

"We were spooked by her appearance, anyone would." Sam mentioned. "Oh, and plus I can get some of my sister's clothes and toys for her to play with."

Evra was about to object to that but then let it stew in his brain for a moment. "Hmm, toys might be a good idea, I can see if I can't snag a couple of concession items for her. And some candy."

"Yeah! What kid resists candy and toys!? Oh that reminds me, has she eaten anything since she's been here?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, we left a bundle of food for her inside. She wouldn't come any closer to us but we do know that she has a major appetite."

"Okay, great! Just let me run home real quick and I'll grab the stuff." Sam grinned. "And after we show her that we won't hurt her, we can work on her name."

"Sounds like a plan." Evra nodded.

Sam nodded back before taking off running towards home, the young snake boy watched him disappear from view before he let out a heavy sigh, tossing the stick in the creek.

"I do hope this doesn't backfire on us." Evra muttered before heading off back to the cirque.

The boys quickly gathered the items before meeting back at the entrance of the camp.

"Got the stuff?" Evra asked, holding a box of toys, a bunch of other knick knacks and tasty goodies in his arms.

"Yeah. My little sister has so much stuff, she won't mind if some is missing." Sam said, his backpack filling with clothes and toys, he was struggling to hold it.

Evra soon led Sam towards the trailer, there were signs that some of the cirque members had stopped by and placed a few items outside. A lot of empty bowels and plates outside.

At least the members here were interested in her.

"Wow, it does look like she's hungry." Sam observed.

"Who knew how long it has been since the last time she ate before we found her?" Evra muttered softly. This hit was a little too close to home for the young boy but he tried his best not to show it in front of his friend before facing the little vampire.

They stopped at the door before Evra warned Sam, "Stay behind me."

"Y-yeah, clear." Sam nodded, putting on a brave face.

Making sure they were both ready, Evra sets the box on his hip before knocking on the door gently with his free hand. "Um, hey, it's me, Evra. From this morning?" Evra announced. He placed his ear up against the door and heard nothing, as usual.

"If you're awake, can you knock on the wall, please?" Evra asked, since the little girl wasn't speaking.

A moment later, there was a soft knock on the wall coming from inside.

Sam let out a little giggle at that.

Evra smiled softly before continuing, "okay, one knock for no, two knocks for yes…, I got a few things you may like, can I come in? Please?"

The two waited a couple of minutes in such awkward silence the duo experienced before they heard the two knocks.

"She said yes!" Sam gasped with glee, but Evra quickly hushed him.

"One last thing, zero physical contact. As we both know, she will swipe you." Evra adding.

"Oh, like a cat??"

Evra gave Sam a look before going in slowly. The trailer creaked as the two boys entered. There were signs inside of the place that were explored as all of the cabinet doors, bathroom, closet doors were all open, a couple of broken plates in the sink.

The boys took a moment before they realized that the little girl was sitting on the far corner of the bed, wrapped around her were blankets and pillows in sort of a cocoon, her head slowly poking out to look at them.

"Hi," Sam said, giving her a wave. "I'm Sam Grest, we didn't get the pleasure of introducing last time!"

His outward personality caused her to hide back into her cocoon.

Evra glared at Sam before setting the box on the stuff. "Like I said, we have stuff for you." Evra said to the girl, trying to appear non threatening to her as he dug into the box and pulled out some cotton candy webs on a stick. "We got some candy."

She didn't move.

Evra sighed before slowly walking over to her. "It's okay, it's very good, it's sweeter than what I gave you for breakfast." he smiled.

The little girl began rustling after a couple moments later and pokes her head out and looks at the boys.

Evra smiled more. "Well hi there," he took the wrappings off of the cotton candy before holding the stick out to her. "Go on, You can have it."

The little girl stared at the green boy before looking at the candy. It does smell very sweet and appealing. She moved from within her cocoon but then stopped when she saw that Evra wasn't moving back and glared at him. Her red eye seemed predatory.

"Whoa…." Sam whimpered, not liking the look either.

Evra slowly placed the candy on the bed and moved backwards away from her. "See? No harm, no touch." Evra smiled, waving his hands to emphasize that.

The child looked between the boys and the candy before she crawled out of her nest and grabbed the candy on the stick. She inspected the treat before taking a bite of it.

The sugary web was super sweet, she felt it dissolve faster in her mouth, really liking the taste and began eating more of the candy. Her hands quickly became sticky from the sugar.

Sam and Evra began to relax as they settled on the ground. Evra placed more candy on the bed for her to eat. "See, we won't hurt you."

The little girl devoured her treats before looking at the boys. Tilting her head to the side and examining them.

"If you like that, you might like what we got you." Evra said, watching her crawling off of the bed and actually getting closer to them…

Well, to the box he brought in.

Sam did feel uneasy when she was close, he could still see the array of scars on her arms, and even though her eyes still did not have much life, he relaxed to see the little girl was intrigued.

"Go on!" Sam encouraged her.

The little girl opened the box and stood there. She saw it was filled with multiple toys and trinkets the Cirque sells. She made a noise when she picked up a doll of Madame Truska. She stared at the pretty doll, petting the doll's hair.

"Truska is one of our prettier members, she's also really nice." Evra explained before smirking. "Trickle her chin." He points at the doll.

The little girl looked at Evra for a moment before she tickled the doll's chin. She gasped and nearly dropped it when facial hair started to grow on the doll. She pulled and touched the beard it was growing. It was super soft and silky.

The boys giggled before Evra dug into the box and pulled out a doll of Rhamus Two Belly. The little girl looked at the doll before making a grab at it.

Evra pulled away. "Not yet, I want you to see this." He smiled before taking some nails that were loose, a couple pieces of hard candy and some of the bandage of his arm and stuffed them inside of the doll. Both Sam and the little vampire's eyes widened when the doll got bigger and bigger till it went from the size of a bouncy ball to the size of a large rat and shook it. The items jingled and rattled from inside of the doll before Evra squeezed the belly.

The items puked back out and both of the children gasped. The nails pierced through the candy and curled into a ring, the bandage formed a lovely bow on top.

The little girl grabbed the nails and examined it. Trying to think how the heck the doll was able to do that.

"Whoa!" Sam gasped. "I didn't know these toys could do that!"

"Yeah, these are really neat." Evra giggled, watching the little's girl's mind going blank as she messed with the toys.

Now she wonders what other strange toys were inside of the box and placed the two dolls on the ground and goes back in. She dug around till she pulled out a very..peculiar thing.

It was a Madam Octa keychain. Beads of sweat began pouring from her skin and she quickly tossed it back into the box and backed away from it. Possibly reminded who's spider it belongs to and was afraid of them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing that she was scared. He quickly dug into the bag and pulled out more normal looking Barbie dolls. "These aren't scary, see??" He waved the doll at her.

The little girl stared at the boy and the doll before taking it from him.

He smiled and continued to pull out more dolls, one caught the girl's attention. One Barbie doll was dressed as a witch, instead of Barbie blonde, the hair was snow white. "Hey, this one looks like you." Sam said, seeing the comparison to them.

The little girl picks it up and examines the white hair doll, and doesn't move, just stared.

While distracted, Sam turned to Evra. "Come up with a name, yet?"

"I got a couple." Evra replied. "How about Ava?"

Sam considered it before shaking his head. " No, that doesn't seem to fit."

"Well, okay… how about Carly?"

" That's my sister's name."

"Oh, sorry." Evra scratched the back of his head. " Selena?"

" Hmm, not quite, but it's in the right direction." Sam said, digging into the bag again to get his pickled onions.

" What do you mean in the right direction?" Evra asked puzzling.

" Hey, you want some?" Sam quickly asked the little girl, holding the jar up to him. " They're really good."

The vampire took a whiff of the jar and leaned away from it, her nose scrunching up from the smell and shook her head no at it.

"Oh c'mon, these are yummy." Sam said, popping one in his mouth.

"Sam, focus, what do you mean?" Evra said, getting the attention back.

"Oh, sorry. Right, you're going at the right direction with the names " Sam said.

"I don't follow."

"I'm going off, based on appearances. White hair, red eyes even though only one eye is red. I think we might have to go with mythos names."

" Mythos??"

"Mythological. And I know what kind."

" Sam, speak English."

" Vampire, we give her a vampire type name."

If Evra had been drinking, the liquid contents would have been spewed out and left him in a coughing fit.

The little girl looks at Sam as well.

"What? White hair and red eyes are kinda associated with the typical vampire trope. First mentioned in Bram Stroke's Dracula."

If only Sam knew that the Cirque's residential orange haired vampire unintentionally gave the author ideas for the Prince of Darkness.

"S-she doesn't look like a vampire." Evra said, now lying his butt off.

" She does." Sam said, fingers tapping on the jar. " Ooh, I know, how about Nyx!"

Nyx….? The little girl's thoughts echoed that one word. Causing her to tilt her head to the side.

"Hey, do you like that name?" Sam asked her. "Do you like Nyx?"

"What myth is Nyx?" Evra asked Sam.

"Nyx is the primordial goddess of the night and mother to the vampires. Selena was close, but Nyx seems to... fit."

Oh how much did Evra want to burst this boy's bubble that the majority of vampire lore in pop culture were false.

Rolling his eyes, Evra looked back to the girl. "Do like any names, any of them at all?"

It took her a moment, but she responded with two knocks on the floor, making Evra giggle a little.

"Oh, that's great!" Sam beamed. "Which one do you like?"

She turned to Sam, pointing a finger at him.

Evra blinked. "Wait, you actually like his idea?" He asked in confusion.

" You like mine?! Oh that's awesome!" Sam grinned. " So, you really like the name Nyx??"

She nodded this time.

Evra sighed, shaking his head. "Looks like it's settled then." He smiled softly at the little girl. "Hi Nyx, I'm Evra Von."

"And I'm Sam Grest!"

Nyx gave them a wave and something that just might resembled a small smile.


End file.
